Green Hair From Russia
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: I got distracted and this is what is distracting me. The ship by popular vote... is harem of IzukuxMeixMomoxKatsuki's twin sister
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**I'm getting crazy and can't get this out of my head to focus on my other stories so here we go. Imagine if Izuku was born with both his quirks to make Pyrokinesis, but his parents died. Then a mysterious stranger picked him up and his new life began.**_

Izuku (Age 4) and his parents were out celebrating that he has a quirk and his quirk was a combination of his parents' quirks. Izuku was happy to show his quirk to his best friend in the world Kacchan and they were going to be heroes together. Then a fight broke out between a hero and villain which Izuku and his parents were caught in the crossfire. The hero was All Might and the villain had multiple quirks that stood toe to toe with him. Izuku's parents cover Izuku the best they could to protect him which then after the fight calm down… Izuku opened his eyes to find his parents dead.

Izuku was heartbroken and wouldn't leave his dead parents which All Might felt like it was his fault for this… but the police put Izuku in an orphanage. After two weeks, Izuku left and headed to the streets because the orphanage was awful. While Izuku was on the streets using the telekinesis part of his quirk to steal whatever he can to trade for food, but one day he stole money from a man who noticed him. The man went up to Izuku to get back his wallet which Izuku in fear made fire to defend himself which the man chuckled in a Russian accent, "You are smart child… what is your name?"

Izuku in fear, "Izuku… Izuku Midoriya."

The man asked, "Where are your parents at?"

Izuku said, "Dead."

The man looked at Izuku and his quirk then smiled, "Would you like to come with me… you won't go hungry and you will have a home to go to."

Izuku thought about it then asked, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

The man gave Izuku a badge in another language which Izuku asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "Fokin Berngards, Foreign Intelligence Service of Russia."

Izuku asked, "You're a spy?"

Fokin smiled, "I see talent in you, would you like to come to Russia to make it your home and we will make you a hero?"

Izuku smiled at the 'hero' part of it and agreed to come with Fokin to go to Russia to start a new life.

**Present Day (Age 15) Mexico**

A large Russian man was enjoying his vodka and sun tanning, this man was a former Russian agent who sold secrets to the highest bidder. The man had security to protect him but then he noticed that his security was missing then he froze and couldn't move. He then saw a green hair and eye teen appear in front of him, "Ivan… you have betrayed your country and it's time for your punishment."

Ivan asked, "Who are you?"

Izuku smiled, "I have many names… Green Dragon, Green Viper, Heart Crusher, and so many more… but today you can call me Viper."

Ivan said, "I can give you anything you want… please."

Izuku smirked, "The motherland sends her regards."

Then Izuku crushed his heart then let him go which he then left the building on fire thanks to his quirk. He then went to his motel room to his laptop to contact his higher ups. A woman's voice said, "I see that the target is dead."

Izuku nodded which a male voice said, "Excellent job Agent Green, you now have a new assignment."

Izuku said, "I'm ready for anything."

A third voice which was super deep to make out said, "Your new assignment would be to go to UA Hero School in Japan to dig up some information of value and to also find anything on this villain that goes by All for One."

Izuku said, "I'm going to Japan… sounds fun and this All for One fellow seems like a difficult task but it will be done."

They gave him tickets for the plane ride, the keys to a warehouse and motorcycle, and location to his apartment in Japan. When Izuku packed everything up, he then left the computer in the motel room which it exploded after a minute. Izuku then hoped on a plane to fly over to his new assignments and hopefully have some fun on this one.

**Japan**

When Izuku landed in Japan he smiled, "Hello Japan… I have returned."

He then went to his apartment to find it to be decent and had everything he needs then he got on his motorcycle to head to his warehouse. Izuku was more than just a spy… he is also a spy hunter and stops leaking of government information as well, he trained himself and quirk to become something stronger than his real parents couldn't possibly imagine. His mother had a weak telekinesis quirk that attracted small objects and his father breathed fire. Izuku can make fire anywhere on body, has telekinesis, and can control fire nearby him which he is also trained in guns, hand to hand combat, and even some sword fighting skills. He then opened a warehouse full of guns, maps, gas grenades, stun grenades, and other stuff which he looked at them to grab a few pistols to put around his apartment.

On his way back he saw a teen girl around his age surround by some ugly bastards which Izuku decided to help her out. He went over to use his quirk to crush one of the men's hearts which when the other men saw their bastard fell to the ground Izuku chuckled when the darkness in covering him, "I see you men like to have fun with young girls… but she doesn't want to be near you. I will give the chance to run away, if you promise to never go near any young women again like this."

One of the men made a fire ball to throw at Izuku but Izuku stopped the fireball and threw it back at the man. As the man was on fire, his buddies ran away which Izuku used his quirk to put out the fire but then threw him into the dumpster. Izuku was still in the darkness and unseen by the girl walked away which the girl said, "Thank you."

Izuku said, "No problem…"

The girl with black hair asked, "Are you a hero?"

Izuku said, "Not in this country."

The girl asked, "My name is Momo… what is yours?"

Izuku chuckled, "I have too many… but you can call me… Viper."

Izuku left to get on his motorcycle to go back to his apartment, Momo watch him drive away at such great speeds which she hoped one day she will meet him again. Izuku arrived at his apartment to put his guns everywhere in the house then login into his new laptop to see what they had on All for One and UA, so he can expand farther into the subjects. He was going to get in UA by the exam which he had no problem with it because he was going to get the highest score on it for his homeland.

The next day he arrived at UA to take the exam which he saw a blonde spikey hair teen who looked at everyone like he was better than they were. Izuku liked cocky people like that because it was fun throwing then to the ground to make them face reality than there is anyways someone to beat someone. But he headed over to the exam room to take the written test which he was the first one to finish it which took him 30 minutes and everyone in the room was in shock because they aren't even halfway finished. Present Mic, who was the proctor, asked, "Are you sure, little listener, that you don't want to take the time to…"

Izuku pulled out a cigarette and lit up with his index finger, "I am very confident with my answers."

Izuku then went outside to smoke for a little bit which after time is up, he headed to the listen to the other exam of destroying robots which he chuckled, "This is too easy."

Izuku knows the design of the robots like the back of his hand which he has a plan for what to come. Then a blue hair kid mentioned the four robot which Present Mic told them to run away from it which Izuku smirked because he never runs away from a challenge. Izuku then headed to his assigned gym and wear to the locker room to put on a pair of red and yellow sweatshirt and sweatpants to then head to the gym. After everyone arrived, the bell rang which saw the robots and used his quirk to take their computer chips to make them offline. Izuku just ran around taking computer chips and burning them the entire time, which freaked out everyone who was testing with him because he wasn't leaving a robot for them to fight and he left no damage.

Meanwhile in the monitoring room, the teachers liked all the potential students they were at the test but Izuku out shined them all. He was defeating robots one after another while leaving no damage which Nezu asked, "That is Izuku Berngards, correct?"

Aizawa said, "Correct, the foreign exchange student from Russia. His quirk is Pyrokinesis which he can use the telekinesis part to for example pull out the computer chips as he is doing right now and the use the fire to burn them up. He can also control fire nearby him which his records show that he is top of his class."

A blonde man looked at Izuku and saw that he might be the successor that he was looking for, but he didn't know for sure. Then they decided to release the zero pointer to see what the test takers would do. Izuku then felt the ground shake which he knew what was coming. The zero pointer came out of the ground which while everyone run from the huge robot Izuku walked towards it. The debris from it trapped a brown hair teen girl which Izuku used his quirk to remove it then pull her to him. The girl was blushing in Izuku's arms then Izuku pulled out the robot's multiple computer chips to then burn them. The bell rang and the speaker announce, "The exam is complete."

Izuku took the girl to the nurse which the girl said, "Thank you."

Izuku chuckled, "Your welcome."

The girl asked, "Where you're from, I never heard that accent before?"

Izuku smiled, "Russia."

The girl smiled, "My name is Ochaco Uraraka."

Izuku said, "Izuku Berngards, I hope to see you in class."

Izuku left to go home but he was stopped by Nezu which Izuku said, "Hello."

Nezu said, "Izuku Berngards, you did an excellent job on your exams."

Izuku pulled out a cigarette, "It wasn't much, I was just being myself."

The blonde man next to Nezu smiled which Nezu said, "I'm the principle of this school and this is Yagi Toshinori, we would like to have a talk with you."

Izuku nodded and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Nezu said, "You did nothing wrong like I implied, but we would like to ask something."

Izuku put out the cigarette and followed them to the teacher's breakroom which Nezu asked, "Would you like some tea?"

Izuku smiled, "I would love some."

Then after Izuku got some tea, Yagi asked, "Your actions at the exam is because you wanted to?"

Izuku said, "I like helping people and being a hero has always been my dream."

Nezu said, "I think he is one you might be looking for Yagi."

Izuku was slightly confused but he round with it to see what will happen, Yagi asked, "Will you become my successor take my quirk?"

Izuku asked, "Take your quirk?"

Yagi explained his quirk One for All and All for One which was the exact information he was looking for. Then Yagi told him that whoever has One for All is destined to fight All for One which is something Izuku wants on his search for All for One. Izuku nodded, "I accept it."

Yagi smiled and pulled a strand of his hair and said, "**EAT THIS!**"

Izuku grabbed it and ate it, which is something Yagi and Nezu didn't expect, which Izuku said, "I've had worst."

Nezu smiled, "You are attempted to UA, welcome to your hero academia."

Izuku smiled and thought, 'What a bunch of fools, this is too easy.'

Izuku returned to his apartment to send his report which he got a call from his superiors which he picked it up which the conversion is going to be in Russian. The woman voice said, "Agent Green, you collected a lot more information in one day than the last agent did. We would like you to dig deeper into UA's software with the virus we have sent you."

Izuku got an email with the anti-virus software and virus which she continued, "When you find All for One, push the black button on your watch and a team will be dispatched to capture him, but wait about a few months before then. We also want you to research One for All since it's your quirk now."

Izuku said, "Yes madam."

Then the call ended which he got on a black trench coat and black beret to head out for a walk. He then felt the new quirk which he felt it coursing his body which he decided to activate it but a small amount. He then quickly turned it off because it was about to break his finger which he was concluding that he should let it flow through his body. From the information he got from Yagi, All for One created it so he might have clue of how to control it better and how to control multiple quirks.

Izuku then began to find leads for the villain which he read in the last agent's report to find a bar. Izuku then found the bar and entered it to find a black and purple mist man, a gray hair man, and a blue hair teen who was probably a few years older than Izuku. Izuku sat down at a bar stool and said, "Vodka."

The mist man asked, "How old are…"

The mist man was gasping for his heart while the other two couldn't move which Izuku said, "If I don't get me my drink the next time, I ask for my drink… I will kill you."

Izuku released them which the mist man quickly got Izuku his drink which then the blue hair teen was about to attack but Izuku made a wall of fire, "I won't hesitate to roast over an open flame."

The teen sat down then a deep voice chuckled, "**That is quite an entrance.**"

Izuku looked at the TV that reads 'Audio Only' and saw one of the cameras, "You must be the leader… can I get a name?"

The voice said, "**You can call me Sensei…**"

Izuku chuckled, "I'm not calling you that, but you can call me Viper."

The voice laughed which scares the three people near Izuku, "**You are an interesting character, Viper. What is your quirk?**"

Izuku smiled, "Pyrokinesis."

The voice said, "**Why are you here?**"

Izuku smirked, "I'm looking for someone… I heard he has gotten weaker, but he is still strong which I have something he might like."

The voice chuckled, "**The person might like whatever you are offering… can I ask who you are looking for?**"

Izuku said, "I'm looking for you, All for One. I would like to work for you."

The three were in shock and All for One laughed, "**You figured me out and you found me. I would love to have you work for me, but what do you offer besides an impressive quirk.**"

Izuku smirked, "How about a spy in UA and my other quirk One for All?"

Everyone went silence even All for One was silent for a few minutes until All for One said, "**I like you… I want to meet you personally.**"

The mist man made a portal which Izuku walked into it to a dark room which then he saw All for One sitting on his chair with medical equipment attached to him. Then All for One smiled, "**Do you have proof of One for All?**"

Izuku then activated the quirk at All for One which broke Izuku's finger and All for One canceled out the attack which All for One said, "**That's enough proof.**"

Izuku chuckled, "I just got this today… I would like some help with this because you are the creator."

All for One smiled, "**You are right… I did create it. Welcome to The League of Villains.**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Leave it to me to still be distracted by this and to make the most random idea and I guess make it actually interesting. Also for the ship, I will have a poll up some time today. If you don't see it by the end of today, the options are Bakugo's twin tsudere sister, Momo, Mei, Uraraka, and Mina (for you filthy MinaxDeku fans, just kidding don't be offended by this. I respect all ships except All MightxDeku and StainxDeku and so on) and put your choice in the review. Let's do the second chapter!**_

**UA**

Izuku was the first one in the classroom which he sat down and waited for who will show up. The door opened to reveal the blonde spiky hair boy he noticed yesterday and a girl with the same blonde spiky hair as the boy which Izuku assumed they are twins. They looked at Izuku and Izuku said, "Good morning, fellow classmates."

The boy asked, "Who are you?!"

Izuku smirked, "Izuku Berngards, pleasure to meet you."

The girl looked at Izuku and thought he looked familiar somehow, she asked, "Where are you from?"

Izuku said, "Russia."

Izuku looked at both of them, "Can I ask for your names?"

Katsuki said, "Katsuki Bakugo, and I'm going to be the greatest hero who ever lived!"

Kanna said, "Ignore what my idiot brother just said, I'm Kanna Bakugo and I'm going to be the greatest heroine that ever lived."

Katsuki growled at Kanna and she growled back which Izuku chuckled, "Your so cute when you do that Kanna. I like a woman like that."

Kanna blushed, "Are you flirting with me?! BAKA!"

Izuku pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with a snap of his fingers, "What, I can't compliment a beautiful woman?"

Kanna made a few explosions in her hands, "Put the cigarette away!"

Izuku chuckled, "Your sister has an explosive personality, I assume both of you have the same quirk."

Katsuki grunted, "Yeah…"

Katsuki then looked at Izuku in familiarity then asked, "Izukun?"

Izuku hasn't been called that ever since before he got word that he has a quirk which there were only two people who called him that. Izuku asked, "Kacchan? Kanna-chan?"

The three looked at each other then Katsuki in shock, "Is this really you, Izukun?!"

Izuku said, "Are you two really Kacchan and Kanna-chan?"

Kanna came to hug him which Izuku said, "You gotten so beautiful…"

Izuku felt her big breasts on his chest, "… and much bigger than I last remembered."

Katsuki asked, "Where have you been?"

Izuku said, "After mom and dad died, I was taken to an orphanage which I ran away from then got adopted and raised in Russia."

Kanna said, "We need to catch up."

They sat next to each other and talked for a while but Izuku told them stuff that he was allowed to talk about. Then after a while more students came in which Izuku still had the cigarette which Katsuki didn't care because it actually suits him but Kanna didn't like him smoking. A blue hair student with glasses came over, "You! Get your feet off the desk! And you! Get rid of the cigarette, that is clearly bad for your help!"

Katsuki shouted, "Why shout I listen to you, Four Eyes?!"

Izuku sighed and put out the cigarette and threw it out the window, then Izuku noticed the brown hair girl he saved yesterday which she said, "It's you, that was cool what you did at the exam. You took the chips and burned them up, not flashy but fast and left no damage."

Izuku chuckled, "Thanks, how is your leg?"

Ochaco smiled, "It's doing great!"

Kanna looked at the two in jealousy which Katsuki smirked, "Are you thinking…"

Kanna said, "It's not like that… baka."

Then a man in a sleeping bag said, "If you are here to make friends, then I suggest you leave."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, but Izuku asked, "When will the caterpillar turn into a butterfly?"

Aizawa said, "The name is Shota Aizawa, I'm your teacher and this caterpillar becomes a foot up your ass in you trigger me."

Everyone went to their seats to listen to Aizawa's lecture which then they went to the locker room to gym into their gym outfit for quirk evaluations. In the locker room, the purple ball hair teen said, "Look guys, it the hole that our predecessors made for us…"

Katsuki was about to attack but Izuku stopped him then Izuku picked up a pebble to fit the hole and put it in the hole and used his quirk to put it in deep and unable to get it out. Mineta shouted, "Why did you do that?!"

Izuku said, "There was problem and I fixed it, holes are bad for infrastructure."

Izuku made a small flame in his hand and Katuki made some small explosions in his hand which Katsuki smiled, "Unless there is a problem."

Mineta gulped, "No… not at all."

They then went to the field to begin the tests which Aizawa had a ball in his hand then said, "Berngards, since you got the highest score on the entrance exam. I want you to throw first."

Izuku nodded and took the ball, Aizawa asked, "How far can you throw in middle school?"

Izuku said, "100 meters."

Everyone was shocked by what Izuku said because that was impossible without a quirk which Aizawa said, "Now do it with your quirk."

Izuku smirked, "Okay then."

Izuku's two weeks before today, he had training with Yagi and All for One on how to use One for All and using it to enhance his Pyrokinesis. Izuku then used One for All to make hi telekinesis stronger then shot it using his quirk. Aizawa looked at the device in his hand then showed the class which it reads '1000 meters'. Izuku asked, "How did I do?"

Aizawa smirked, "Not bad."

Yagi who was hidden in smiled because how Izuku was controlling the two quirks like a master and he didn't have to worry too much with Izuku. Then on the grip test, Izuku used the combination to make his hand grip stronger than Shoji who made five hands to grip the device. Then the speed test everyone was excited about it, Izuku was up against Iida, Momo who was on a motorcycle, and Katsuki which Izuku thought, 'I don't need a quirk for this.'

Then the gun shot which Izuku ran with no quirk which he was matching speed with Momo's motorcycle, Iida's speed, and Katsuki which they came to a tie. Everyone was in awe which Aizawa asked, "Berngards, why didn't you use your quirk?"

Everyone's jaw dropped which Izuku said, "I needed a short break from my quirk, I get lightheaded from overuse."

Iida asked, "How are you so fast without a quirk?"

Izuku said, "In Russia, we are all fit and work on ourselves mentally and physically to defend ourselves from villains without using our quirks. I also like to run in the Siberian landscape for fun."

Then they went back to the classroom which they showed the results which Izuku got top of the class and Katsuki got second and Kanna got third. Katsuki said, "Watch out Izukun, I will beat you."

Izuku chuckled, "Good luck."

Then the day came to an end which Izuku told Katsuki and Kanna, "I'm going to head to my apartment, tell Auntie I said 'Hello'."

Katsuki smirked, "Sure thing."

Kanna smiled, "Okay."

Izuku said, "You still have a beautiful smile, Kanna-chan."

Kanna blushed, "Stop flirting with me, Baka!"

Izuku chuckled and head to his apartment which he came across Momo which she said, "Thanks… Viper."

Izuku chuckled, "You're welcome, why did you visit that part of the neighborhood?"

Momo said, "I like to sneak out of my house and make stuff for the homeless like blankets and clothes."

Izuku smiled, "Illegal quirk use… you are not the good innocent girl everyone sees. I like that."

Momo said, "Said the man who saves me with his quirk."

Izuku shrugged, "No cameras, no proof, but my word of advice would be to carry a gun."

Momo in shock, "I'm not carrying a gun."

Izuku said, "Okay… I'm going to my apartment."

Izuku left to go to his apartment which Momo asked, "What were you doing there?"

Izuku said, "Sightseeing and I have a cousin who lives there."

Izuku went inside his apartment to updating his reports on some stuff then he put the extra locks on his door to make sure Momo doesn't get in while Izuku goes into Kurogiri's portal to train under All for One. Izuku met him on the other side of the portal to see a few nomus which Izuku roasted them with the combination of One for All and Pyrokinesis which All for One chuckled, "**You are getting better with the two quirks**."

Izuku said, "Like you said 'Think of the two quirks as one' which after that…"

All for One said, "**It makes it easy.**"

Izuku said, "So All Might is a lot weaker with his wound and other health problems but that shock absorbing nomu might not be enough, if he pushes himself to want to beat it."

AFO (All for One) asked, "**What do you think will do the trick?**"

Izuku pulled out a cigarette, "Maybe a second one… he will have no strength after beating the first one to defeat the second one."

AFO asked, "**Why are you doing this?**"

Izuku signed, "Personal reasons… you could say, he was one of the two people responsible for a death or two of my real family members."

AFO smiled, "**Who was the other one?**"

Izuku smirked, "Still looking into it… but I want to train with these High Ends you mentioned the other day."

Izuku knows AFO and All Might were responsible for his real parents' deaths which capturing AFO and taking One for All from All Might will be the perfect revenge for his parents. The plan was twisted but perfect to gain their trust and then break it, the heroes of Japan lose, the greatest villain of Japan lose, and Izuku wins. This was what Izuku wants and his country was giving him the perfect chance to do it. Izuku saw High End which High End asked, "Good Fight?"

Izuku smiled, "Big one… I like it."

Izuku got in a fighting stance ready to fight it which AFO say, "**You can fight.**"

High End charged at Izuku which Izuku jumped to the side to dodge him then punched him in the face with OFA. Which High End smiled, "Good fight!"

He came again which Izuku decided to burn him which thanks to OFA with his quirk he can make blue flames with ease to burn up High End. High End still kept coming which Izuku used froze his movement which High End was struggling to move. Izuku then went up to High End to punch his head off which AFO didn't expect that to happen. Izuku said, "That was fun."

High End's head started to slowly heal and grow a new body which AFO told High End to heal up and go back to his resting spot and then looked at Izuku, "**Became really strong, I'm impressed.**"

Izuku smiled, "Thank you… Sensei."

AFO chuckled, "**You finally came around to calling me Sensei.**"

Izuku said, "You have taught me a lot better than the blonde fool and the school of fools did."

Then Izuku got warped back to his apartment to go train with Yagi which Izuku looked changed clothes because of High End's blood and threw his bloody clothes in the laundry to clean them and wash up before heading out. As a spy, he has the cleaning chemicals to erase any sign of blood. Izuku then walked out of his apartment to head over to UA to meet up with Yagi to train with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Well if y'all look at the renewed summary you would see the ship, which is why I love democracy. I counted poll votes and review votes which lead to a three way tie.**_

Izuku was given a break from training from both Yagi and AFO which he went to his laptop at his apartment to make reports then he got a call. Izuku picked up the call which a male voice said, "Agent Green, we request your assistance with Alpha Group heading to the outskirts of Tokyo."

Izuku asked, "What's the mission?"

The voice chuckled, "Assassination of a former special forces group that have been around the world training terrorist organizations, will you accept?"

Izuku said, "I accept."

The voice gave him the coordinates to where they were going to be at, which he headed over there. When he arrived, the looked up to see a crate land in front of him which was his uniform for the mission. Izuku is very familiar with the Alpha Group and has worked with them in the past. Izuku put on the uniform then saw four members of the group land around him, which Izuku knew these four personally. The first man was code name Papa Bear, which he is the leader of the squad which he is also the emotional support and is friendly to friends also his quirk gave him the characteristics of a Grizzly Bear. The second man was code name Boris, he is the trap master and hacker. The third man was code name Lock Breaker, he is the lock smith who can break any lock thanks to his quirk, and he is also an excellent sniper.

The fourth guy was code name Hans, he is the Nazi's greatest scientific achievement, the immortal SS soldier. When the lab he was at was captured by the Russians and they realized Hans was immortal after multiple executions, they made him an agent for special operations that most top soldiers would die. The reason that Hans works for the Russians was his hatred for the US, which the reason for hating the US was the number of Jewish soldiers in their armies and they saved the Jews. The other reason was that the Russian government gives him perfect blue eye, blonde hair non-Jewish girls to be his wives. Hans has approximately over 1000 descendants, which they all share longer life and regeneration like Hans, but they live to be 200 years old. Izuku describes Hans as a Nazi Deadpool that loves to kill people he is assigned to kill.

Izuku smiled, "Hello guys."

Papa Bear smiled, "It's been a while Green; I hope we aren't bothering you."

Izuku laughed, "I actually have the next few nights off and I miss you guys."

The checked their weapons which Izuku looked over at Hans, "What did you bring Hans?"

Hans smirked, "Flammenwerfer."

Izuku looked at him, "But… I thought I was the flammenwerfer."

Then they looked over at a house in the middle of the wilderness which Lock Breaker looked at his scope, "I count 10 men… which should be all of them."

Boris said, "I'm ready."

Papa Bear asked, "Is… where's Hans?"

They looked around which Lock Breaker said, "I found him… he is running to the targets."

Boris, Papa Bear, and Izuku started running after him which Hans kicked down the door to shout in German, "Take some this… Bitches!"

Hans started roasting the first five guys which Izuku jumped through a window to crush the hearts of three of the men while Papa Bear fought the man with a bull related quirk. Boris started setting up explosives and Hans found the last man to burn him while singing the Nazi German national anthem. When Papa Bear killed his enemy, he looked at Hans, "You could have waited Hans."

Hans said, "Sorry, this reminded me of my time going house to house in France burning up rebels."

Which they left they left the building and it exploded and they did not look at the explosion. Lock Breaker said, "We got orders to wait at Green's place for the next two days which they will send us transport by then."

Izuku said, "Okay guys… follow me to the warehouse and we can head to my place."

When they got to Izuku apartment, Izuku saw Kanna which Izuku said, "Hold up for a minute… I got to take care of this."

Izuku went over to his apartment which Izuku greeted, "Hello Kanna-chan… what brings you here?"

Kanna said, "I wanted to know where you lived, that's all."

Izuku said, "It's not much but it does it works."

Kanna said, "You know… people missed you and you could have waited for us to adopt you."

Izuku said, "The orphanage was awful and the people who worked there were bitches who didn't care if we starved or ran away. But I'm glad I got to see you again."

Kanna blushed, "What are you trying…"

Izuku kissed her on the lips then after a minute he backed up which Kanna was blushing like hell, "BAKA!"

She then ran off which Izuku looked at the guys and gave them the thumbs up to come in. Papa Bear said, "Already pulling a James Bond for your missions now."

Izuku said, "Occupational hazard sometimes… but this isn't my first time."

The guys laughed as they were settling down in Izuku's apartment which Izuku had cigarettes, vodka, and plenty of food just in case. Boris turned on the TV to watch the news and Lock Breaker decided to play with some locks he stole on their way to Izuku's apartment. Hans sat down to watch Team Germany in the latest soccer game, Hans may not like what Germany became because of America but he is glad that Germany being good at soccer hasn't changed. Hans doesn't hate Russians, Japanese, or Finnish because Japan and Finland were allies and the Russians gave him a place to live and a purpose after his country fell… and all the wives they gave him.

Papa Bear asked, "What is your assignment here?"

Izuku chuckled, "Dig information from UA and find All for One so we can capture him to experiment on him and his multiple quirks."

Boris getting interested, "Interesting… anything new?"

Izuku smirked, "All for One actually has a rival quirk that is destined to find him which that quirk is called One for All."

Izuku then shared the information about the two quirks and their history then told them he has One for All which Hans smiled, "The quirk makes your quirk even stronger… that is nice to have… but I'll stick with my immortality."

Lock Breaker said, "I bet being around girls your age is like a dream come true for you."

Izuku passing the vodka around, "We have this one girl… her quirk makes her invisible."

Boris asked, "Like completely invisible?"

Izuku smiled, "Completely and all the time."

Papa Bear chuckled, "A lot of potential but wasted on being a hero, wonder why the Japanese government doesn't take her and make her a spy."

Hans shrugged, "But she is invisible all the time, think of the sex… like imagine your dick is getting sucked by her and people think that you are jacking off."

They were all drinking and soon went to sleep which then Izuku got up to head over to UA for class which he left the guys fake IDs they can use. When Izuku arrived at UA, he sat at his desk waiting for everyone which he saw Aizawa in his sleeping bag. Izuku then shrugged and pulled out a cigarette which Aizawa said, "No smoking."

Izuku pull the cigarette away then he asked, "What is today's plans, if I may ask?"

Aizawa smirked, "It's a surprise."

Izuku smiled, "I like surprises."

Then soon the class came and got seated which Aizawa said, "Today we are going to have villains versus heroes battle…"

Aizawa was explaining the rules which are that there are two teams which one team is the heroes who have to capture the villains and the villain team has to defeat the heroes. After Aizawa finished, he asked, "Any questions?"

Izuku asked, "If I were on the villain team for example… I can use any means necessary to defeat the heroes, correct?"

Aizawa smirked, "That is the one advantage of being on the villain team, you cause as much damage as possible."

Then All Might came in, "**I'm walking through the door like a hero.**"

Izuku was trying so hard to not to laugh from that which Aizawa said, "I told about the plan for today which you can take them now."

All Might said, "**But I had a speech and everything… well meet you all at Gym Gamma.**"

Everyone went over there in their hero costumes which Izuku wore a sleeve green jumpsuit with flames on it, red military boots, a gas mask, and a KGB style hat. All Might then handed everyone a piece of paper which each paper either had an 'H' or 'V' written on it. Then All Might revealed the teams which Izuku was on the villain team and he had a several plans. Izuku met up with his team which consisted of Momo, Kanna, Ochaco, Ojiro, Kyoka, and Fumikage. The class noticed that the villain team was smaller than the hero team which All Might told them the reason which they understood.

The villain team headed over to a build which Izuku said, "I have a plan… if you would like to hear it."

Momo said, "I would like to hear your plan."

Everyone was curious about Izuku's plan which Izuku said, "We plan defense and build traps…"

Izuku pointed at parts of the map of the traps and described the kind of traps that were going to be there. They are given 30 minutes to set up for the hero team to attack, Kanna asked, "What about Icy-Hot… he might destroy the traps with ice?"

Izuku chuckled, "It would be hard to make ice when there is a lot of fire around them."

Ojiro asked, "Are you suggesting on burning the buildings nearby?"

Izuku said, "Risky for most people unless you have a person with a pyrokinesis quirk, who can control the flames, so I am suggesting a controlled fire."

They nodded which they made pitfall traps, wire traps, and different kinds of traps while Izuku set building on fire which OFA help make the flames blue which would be hard to put them out. Then Momo got in the crane nearby which Izuku had a back up plan just case which Momo in a crane was necessary for. Then time was up, and they saw a huge wall of ice coming their way which Izuku decided to make the fire hotter and bigger to fight off the ice which ice stopped, and Todoroki was angry by this. Katsuki decided to fly in get Izuku which Iida followed behind shouting that Katsuki should wait everyone. As the heroes entered villain territory Denki and Mineta fell into the pitfall traps which if they enter the hole they were marked as dead. They then separated into smaller teams to find them. Todoroki went alone to find and defeat Izuku before Katsuki does which he heard an explosion and Kanna came down to fight him. Todoroki made some ice to catch and defeat her but Kanna made a barrage of explosions to destroy the ice about to touch her.

While they were fighting, Ojire saw Shoji, Koda, Sero, and Sato about to walk pass a trap which he decided to ambush them to force them into the trap. Ojire came out to hit Shoji which he fell onto the other three which they fell into the trap that dropped a cage on the four. Yuga, Mina, and Asui found Uraraka which Mina said, "Surrender yourself… best buddy."

Uraraka smiled, "I guess I will surrender… my control over the floating rocks."

The three looked above to see a lot of boulders right above them which Uraraka touched her hands together which made them fall on them. Mina threw her acid and Yuga kept his laser at them which it wasn't enough as they got cover by debris, but not injuried. Asui wasn't covered in debris decided to capture Uraraka but she stepped into a trapped that got her hanging upside down by her legs tied in rope. Uraraka said worried for them, "I hope we are still friends after this."

Mina said, "That was cool was you did… you should do that more."

Kyoka saw Iida, Kirishima, and Toru which she looked at Fumikage which he nodded. "

Kyoka tried out the new gear that Izuku got Momo to make for her which Kyoka both them to the ground then used her quirk on them which caused the ground to the three to collapse on it's self which Fumikage used his dark shadow to grab the three with ease. Kirishima chuckled, "Man you guys are good."

Fumikage chuckled, "We have a good leader."

Kyoka looked at the gear and smiled, "I'm going to keep these."

Katsuki found Izuku on the tallest building on fire which he landed on it which Izuku smirked, "You think you can beat me?"

Katsuki smirked, "Only one way to find out."

Izuku asked, "We are still friends after this… right?"

Katsuki smiled, "Maybe."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shoto was currently fight Kanna Bakugo who has proven to be difficult to take down. When his ice got close, she would blow it away which he was getting close to his limit of how much cold he can take. But he noticed Kanna was getting close to her limit which her hands are hurting from the number of explosions she has been producing. Just when Shoto was about to send another wave of ice a bunch of rocks were coming down which he used the ice to make a roof over himself. Which then a huge shadow came to attack him which he shot some ice at it then the ground under him started to vibrate then collapse.

Shoto was surrounded on all sides but he didn't see Izuku, which made him angry. Shoto used his fire to warm himself up to began making a lot of ice which Ochaco, Ojiro, Kyoka, and Fumikage hid behind Kanna who made the biggest explosion she can make to protect them. Shoto looked at the five to ask, "Is that all?"

Kyoka smirked at the walky-talky, "Now!"

Then a wrecking ball came to knock a building next to then down which Shoto in reaction made pillars of ice to stop which when he did the villain team tackled him and cuffed him. Shoto was disappointed that he lost to everyone and want angry that he didn't fight Izuku to prove his mother's ice is more than enough to make him a hero.

**Izuku and Katsuki**

Katsuki shot an explosion at Izuku which Izuku took it and made a beam of fire at Katsuki. Katsuki dodged it but he didn't dodge the rocks behind him that Izuku also was controlling. They got close to each other which Izuku punched him in the gut then the face, Katsuki doesn't know how to fight quirkless. Izuku chuckled, "You are indeed strong… but you have a lot to learn."

Katsuki got on his feet, "You gotten strong I hate to admit, but I'm not going down yet."

Katsuki then put his hands together, "Stun grenade!"

Izuku looked away but he became deaf from the explosion which he had to rely on his eyes. Katsuki came up to him to punch him which Izuku grabbed his arm to use Katsuki's weigh against him. Katsuki fell to the ground and Izuku's ears stopped ringing which said, "Smart."

Katsuki made an explosion to make the two fly in the air which Izuku falling off the building chuckled, "I guess it's time to fly."

Izuku used OFA and his telekinesis to make him fly which Katsuki smirked, "Two can play that game."

Katsuki started flying with his quirk which the two started fighting in the air while everyone on the ground were in awe. Izuku then grabbed Katsuki's hand to accidentally dislocate it which Izuku said, "Sorry!"

Katsuki was falling to the ground which Izuku dove down to catch him then they landed which Izuku relocated his hand, "Are you okay, Kacchan?"

Katsuki smirked, "I almost died there a little bit ago, but I guess thank you for saving me. Don't tell my mom I said those words."

Izuku nodded, "It was my fault for dislocating your hand… next time we don't do that in midair."

Then All Might shouted, "**Villain Team Wins!**"

Everyone in the class gathered around All Might which he asked, "Who is the MVP and why?"

They all agreed with Izuku because his leadership brought success, shift teamwork, and layout. Which they headed back to class which Aizawa sighed, "Well… time for the most important thing in your lives."

Everyone was on edge except Izuku which Aizawa said, "Time to choose your Class President and Vice President. You have the end of class to decide."

Everyone calmed down which Aizawa went to sleep which Iida said, "We must decide by a democracy…"

Izuku interrupted Iida, "Fuck democracy, in Russia we have communism to decide leaders and what's best for the people and the country."

Everyone looked at him which Izuku got up to say, "I believe the strong should take charge and do what's best for the people. Democracy just brings weak people in charge to do things for themselves and not for the people."

Momo said, "A strong leader is ideal, but we can't just…"

Izuku put his hands up, "You can vote, but choose a strong leader who will take charge and does what's best for the class."

He sat down to pull out a cigarette and they pulled out ballots which after they were counted Izuku became the class president and Momo became his VP. Izuku got up to the front of the class, "I would like to thank you all for choosing me to be your president, I will do everything in my power to do what is best for the class and for our path to become heroes."

Then class was over for today which Izuku went to the workshops of UA to get his outfit modified which he came in the room, "Who is the best support tech in this place?"

A pink hair girl with yellow eye ran up to him, "That would me, Mei Hatsume!"

Izuku chuckled, "I would like you to make my outfit lighter and stronger, the best you can… also I want my boots to have a steel sole… Russian steel."

Mei smiled, "Yes sir!"

She went to work which he watched her to see her at work with his outfit. He liked how fast and accurate she was working which he also liked her figure which it was a bonus. She turned to say, "The Russian steel will take a little longer because we got to order it and wait for it, but everything else is done."

Izuku put on the suit and chuckled, "This is fine work and it was done in 3 hours… you are indeed the best."

Mei smiled, "Of course I am."

Izuku kissed her cheek, "That is how we say thank you in Russia."

Izuku left her blushing and red which he headed back to his apartment which he saw the guys eating some beautiful food. Izuku asked, "Boris… did you cook in my kitchen?"

Boris nodded which Izuku saw that his kitchen was a mess then he looked at Hans, who was tied up to his chair. Izuku asked, "Papa Bear, why is Hans tied up?"

Papa Bear said, "There was something on the news about a Jewish Furry Convention, which Hans was about to head over there to in his words 'Make Auschwitz look like a prank.'"

Hans said, "I would be doing the world a favor."

Lock Breaker said, "I know that Furries are not human, but you cannot kill them… but at home we can send them to Gulag."

Izukuate with them which he still looked at the kitchen which was a mess that he had to clean up then Papa Bear said, "We just got a message that is for you."

Izuku asked, "What is the message?"

Boris said, "Fokin Berngards is coming to live with you since he has a long mission as well."

Izuku asked, "Wait, they are sending Dad?"

The four nodded which Izuku was happy that his foster dad was coming which means Izuku's back will be safe. Izuku asked, "When is he coming?"

Hans said, "When we leave."

Izuku said, "Boris, you need to clean your mess before you go."

Boris with a bottle of vodka in hand, "No problem."

Then Boris, Izuku, Lock Breaker, and Hans started playing Minecraft which Izuku went to Hans' Minecraft house to borrow some steak which Izuku said, "Hans… I thought you were joking when you said you were going to build the Reichstag."

Hans built the perfect replica of the Reichstag which the other guys looked at it, Boris said, "One hand, good job on the details…"

Lock Breaker said, "The other hand, this is crazy."

Hans smiled, "This isn't even the best part."

They went to his farm which had a spawners making cow and other animal which crowds them to the point where they pull each other into a grinner that kills them. Which the guys were impressed by it and they expected worst. Papa Bear asked, "How big is your shower here?"

Hans said, "Big enough for 12 Jews… before they turn to ash."

Izuku said, "God dammit Hans, it should be big enough for you Papa Bear."

Papa Bear went for a shower which after a while the doorbell rang which Izuku grabbed a pistol from the couch to the door to see who it was. He opened it to find Momo at his door which he hid the gun and opened the door, "Hello Momo."

Momo said, "Hello, I just wanted to check on you."

Izuku said, "I just in my apartment with some of my visiting family members."

Izuku opened the door wider to show the three gaming which Hans turned and waved back which Momo waved. Izuku whispered, "Yeah, don't be alone with him… you might not like to hear the things he says."

Hans spoke in Russian, "He found a real good looking one there, he should probably ask her out."

Momo spoke in Russian back, "I'm not here for date, thanks for asking."

The three paused the game to turn at her which Izuku asked, "You also speak Russian?"

Momo in Russian, "Yes."

Boris said, "You should put a ring on it before some other man does."

Lock Breaker smiled, "He is a good man, loyal, strong, honorable, and good fighter."

Izuku got her out of his apartment, "Yeah, my uncles are a hand full."

Momo giggled, "I bet they are, where is you father and mother in this?"

Izuku said, "Father is coming soon, I don't have a mother. My dad just has girlfriends that he has."

Momo nodded, "Well I came here to ask if you would help a few of us with fighting styles."

Izuku chuckled, "Sure, meet me at the beach on Wednesday."

Momo smiled, "I will be there with a few others."

Izuku watched her leave which Izuku asked, "Do you need someone to walk you home?"

Momo blushed and looked down, "It would be nice…"

Izuku came down to her, "Lead the way."

Momo said, "It's a long walk…"

Izuku took the tarp off his motorcycle, "We are not walking, we take motorcycle."

Momo asked, "You know how to ride that?"

Izuku showed off his fake license, "Yes."

Izuku gave her his helmet which he drove her to her house at the speed limit which the last thing you want as a spy in another country is a speeding ticket. When they arrived at her house, Momo said, "Thank you Izuku."

Izuku pulled out a cigarette, "No problem… you live here alone."

Momo sighed, "My parents are usually on business and are rarely home."

Izuku said, "It must be lonely, being in a big house like that. You should invite some friends over or something like that."

Momo said, "I'm going to but for now, thank you for the ride back."

Izuku got on his motorcycle, "No problem… I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Momo waved at him as he drove off which he made it back to his apartment which Papa Bear chuckled, "You going to date the beautiful girl who came by."

Izuku chuckled, "Perhaps… or maybe I can be like Dad and have multiple girlfriends. Don't know yet, but this land has many beautiful women."

Hans said, "He got that right… I want a piece of this Pixie-Bob woman here. I see that she is single."

Boris said, "You just got a wife like a few months ago."

Hans said, "A true player still plays."

Lock Breaker said, "We cleaned the kitchen while you were gone."

Izuku looked at the kitchen which he knows Papa Bear cleaned it which he leaned over to him, "Thank you."

Papa Bear chuckled, "Your welcome."

Izuku then went to bed ready for the next few days ahead which he was excited for his dad to come over, which they have had separate missions for six months now. They have a lot to talk about and stories to tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Izuku was getting ready for school until he heard a knock at the door which he got a gun then walked to the door. He looked through the door hole to see Fokin, his foster dad, which Izuku put the gun away. Izuku has waited a long time for him and to catch up with him. He opened the door. Fokin smiled, "Hello Izuku… it's been a while."

Izuku smiled, "It's good to see you too, Dad."

Fokin came in which Izuku gave him the spare key to the apartment, "I got to head to school, I will see you after school."

Fokin asked, "Is the league going to attack today?"

Izuku nodded, "I plan on killing All for One's successor which will cause some… damage to his plans."

Fokin chuckled, "I have to assassinate a few politicians and steal government secrets… and maybe relax with Marina."

Izuku asked, "Marina?"

Fokin said, "Marina maybe a married woman but her husband isn't around too often so I tend to find time for her needs."

Izuku asked, "What does she do?"

Fokin said, "She is heroine I believe or something like that… her husband is rich… her full name is Marina Yaoyorozu."

Izuku started laughing which Fokin in confusing, "What is it?"

Izuku asked, "Does this Marina have a daughter that goes by Momo?"

Fokin nodded which Izuku grinned, "I'm dating her daughter Momo and a few other women."

Fokin started laughing his ass off, "Now I feel bad for the husband, first I bang his wife then you take his daughter!"

Izuku chuckled, "This is too funny…"

Fokin said, "Okay… go to school now. Remember… wrap it up and if one of them catch you sleeping with another. Just deny it was you… even if they caught you on camera."

Izuku laughed, "Okay, see you later, Dad."

**UA**

Izuku went to the workshop to pickup his new boots, which he smiled, "Thanks again, Mei."

Izuku was about to leave until Mei asked, "You aren't going to… you know?"

Izuku chuckled, "I almost forgot."

He went over to kiss her cheek then left to go to class. He got to class which he sat down in his chair then leaned to Kanna, "You think we will have an interesting day."

Kanna blushed by close he was, "We will… baka."

Izuku chuckled then Aizawa discussed their trip to the USJ they were going on in a few minutes which they finally got on. They had their hero outfits which Izuku at next to Asui which as they were heading over there, Asui asked, "Berngards-chan?"

Izuku said, "Call me Izuku."

Asui asked, "Call me Tsu, I notice that you go to the gym to work out, you tend to get to a point where you nearly get injured."

Izuku chuckled, "I like to find my limit, then surpass it… it looks dangerous which it is, but I like to find it then destroy it."

Asui said, "You might break or rip a muscle one day."

Izuku said, "I already did that… many times but my doctor in Russia has a quirk to repair bones and muscles."

Asui asked, "Like Recovery Girl?"

Izuku chuckled, "Recovery Girl's healing quirk can possibly kill the subject she is healing, my doctor has no possibility of death."

They arrived at the USJ which they introduced to Pro Hero 13, which Izuku was interested in the hero's quirk for a little bit. As they were given a tour, Izuku looked over to see Kurogiri's portal opening up which he knew things were about to begin. Eraserhead saw them which Tomura said, "I guess since All Might isn't here… I will have to kill the children to draw him out."

Then Izuku was warped to the mountain region with Momo and Kyoka which he looked around. Kyoka asked, "What are we going to do?"

Izuku chuckled, "I'm going to defeat the villains surrounding us."

The two girls looked at him like he was crazy then the villains appear which Momo made a pole and sword which Izuku smiled, "No need to fight…"

Izuku made a fist and the villains fell to the ground knocked out which Momo asked, "What did you do?!"

Izuku said, "I made the blood flow to their brains so slow… they passed out."

Kyoka in shock, "You can do that?!"

Izuku began walking, "The telekinesis part of my quirk is powerful and take me so far. Now I must go to find everyone else and help them defeat the villains."

Momo said, "I'm coming too, it's my responsibility as Vice President…"

Izuku smiled, "I'm glad we think alike on this."

The three went to nearby flood zone which Izuku said, "Made a boat with an electric motor."

Momo made it which the three got on it and went to the ship which had Asui, Mineta, and Toru on it. Asui shouted, "Watch out the villains here have water quirks!"

Izuku then activated his quirks to lift every villain out of the water which other five looked at him in shock then one of the villains said, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Izuku smirked, "Okay…"

Then he launched them far into the air the roof of the USJ then they fell back to the water which the six were back on land when the villains landed back to the water. Izuku laughed, "That was fun."

Momo said, "That might have been a little extreme."

Izuku said, "You might be right… but they do want to kill us, also rape the women then possibly kill. You all go help the rest."

Momo asked, "What you going to do?"

Izuku smiled, "I must help Aizawa-sensei."

The five nodded and left to help the rest of their classmates while Izuku went to help Aizawa which Izuku knows he is going to get his ass handed to by one of the two nomus. Izuku then entered the Central Plaza to find Aizawa in a bloody pulp by one of the nomus. Which Izuku used his quirk to make the nomu let go of Aizawa and pull Aizawa to him. When Aizawa was in Izuku's arms, he asked, "Berngards?"

Izuku chuckled, "I'm going to get you out of this, don't worry we are getting the rest of the class out of here as well."

Tomura shouted, "Damn kid, Nomu attack him!"

Izuku quickly put Aizawa down which Kirishima, Katsuki, and Kanna came out and shouted, "IZUKU!"

Izuku then combined his two quirks to then grab the nomu's two big fists which Tomura, who has never seen Izuku's strength, was in shock. Kirishima teared up, "This is super manly, I want to reach this level of manliness."

Katsuki came down to blow a hole on the side of the nomu which it regenerated back. Izuku said, "Regeneration? Try this!"

Izuku opened his mouth to breath blue fire at the nomu which the students who were there cheered him on until All Might arrived and were super pissed. He looked at the state Aizawa was in then at his successor, who was pretending this was a challenge, fighting the nomu. Tomura smiled, "Nomu 2, kill All Might!"

The second nomu fought All Might which then Izuku threw his nomu back to say, "You fight like a bear… strong, deadly, but dumb."

Which Izuku found his chance and made a fist with his hand to crush Tomura's brain but to everyone else it looked like he was going to punch the nomu. When Tomura fell to the ground, Kurogiri caught him to say, "Tomura… what is going on?"

Kurogiri checked his pulse which there was no pulse because Izuku crushed the brain to where it was like a smoothie. Kurogiri ordered the nomus to get in his warp gates and they left which Izuku pulled out a cigarette, "Well there goes a strong opponent."

All Might looked at everyone, "Are you all okay?"

They nodded then the UA staff and police showed up to get the reports which All Might said, "I wonder what happened to the villain who was their leader."

Izuku said, "He probably fainted from the excitement of you fighting that guy."

All Might shrugged, "Maybe, but I here you saved your fellow classmates with ease… that was brave of you."

Izuku chuckled, "I love saving people… I've always had a passion for it."

Izuku got his bag, "I'm going to head to my apartment now, Dad is visiting me."

All Might chuckled, "Have fun and be safe!"

Izuku then went to his apartment which Fokin just arrived as well which Izuku asked, "Fun day?"

Fokin chuckled, "Fun day indeed, how about you?"

Izuku smiled, "Same."

They went inside which then after dinner was made Izuku asked, "What else do you need to do here?"

Fokin smiled, "I can't call myself a father if I don't have your back on your mission as well."

Izuku said, "Thanks."

Then the door knocked which Izuku checked the door to see Kanna which he opened it, "Hello Kanna-chan."

Kanna said, "I came by to see how you are doing."

Izuku smiled, "Perfect timing, Kanna this is my Dad."

Fokin waved, "Hello Kanna, are you Izuku's girlfriend?"

Kanna blushed which Fokin in Russian said, "She likes you a lot."

Izuku in Russian, "I know, we even kissed a couple of times."

Fokin laughed in Russian, "She would make a fine wife, don't end up like me with no wife but a lot of girlfriends now… but you can have multiple wives but keep it down to three."

Kanna asked, "What are you two saying?"

Izuku smiled, "He said you look great and you look like a nice girl."

Kanna came in which they had extra food for her which she asked, "What is your quirk Mr. Berngards?"

Fokin said, "Shadow Traveler, I came travel into people's shadows like I can enter a person's shadow and as they go to a place, I go with them. I can also jump from shadow to shadow when two or more shadows touch each other."

Kanna said, "That's cool."

Fokin asked, "So, your quirk is Explosion which I think that's pretty neat and you be a **blast** to be around."

Izuku clapped his hands at the dad joke, "Good one, Dad."

Then after awhile she left which Izuku went into Kurogiri's portal to enter Sensei's chambers. Izuku asked, "What happened to Tomura?"

Sensei said, "**I don't know… but he's dead and his brain is like a smoothie**."

Izuku asked, "How is that possible… I can slow down hearts but crushing heart and brains is actually something I can't do?"

Sensei said, "**With him gone… you will be the leader of the league.**"

Izuku asked, "What?"

Sensei said, "**You heard me… you are the new leader of the league.**"

Izuku bend the knee, "I will make you proud Sensei and I will avenge Tomura's death."

Sensei chuckled, "**Good… you need to recruit more villains because Tomura's raid took a lot of men.**"

Izuku looked at him, "That would be no problem."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Izuku was now the new acting leader of the league which he first needed a goal to have, he knows that Tomura's goal was actually admiral and he might as well borrow it. Izuku then had to make his disguise which he made wore a gas mask with a voice changer. He wore a Russain officer hat and a black overcoat then he got the hero killer to meet with him. The hero killer came through Kurogiri's warp gate which Izuku said, "Hello Stain, your presents here is admiral."

Stain said, "You are not the kid from the USJ."

Izuku chuckled, "He died… but I am the actual leader of this organization, we would like you to join."

Stain asked, "What is your goal?"

Izuku said, "This society of heroes and villains have brought nothing but death, false hope, fake heroes, government corruption, and unfair justice. Our goal is to ultimately end heroes, end corruption, and bring back true justice."

Stain smiled, "You also see fake heroes…"

Izuku said, "Endeavor is a great example of those fakes and he inspired a whole generation of fake heroes… which he is a seed of a weed."

Izuku used his quirk to bring him some vodka, "Like a weed the must be removed stem and root… I would like to ask you to join this organization."

Stain asked, "Can I ask why you have this goal?"

Izuku chuckled, "At age 4, my parents and I were on our way home from the results of my quirk… until All Might and a powerful villain had a fight which we were in the crossfire."

Stain was getting very persuaded which Izuku continues, "My parents died and I survived, they put me in a shit of an orphanage. I escaped then met a Russian man who took me to Russia. I now returned here to avenge my parents' death but getting rid of everything that caused it and everyone who suffered from this society."

Stain put his hand out which Izuku took it which Stain asked, "What is your quirk?"

Izuku said, "Pryokinesis."

Stain said, "Bloodcurdle."

Izuku chuckled, "I am happy that you have joined us."

Stain then said, "I would like to go back to where I was at to continue my work."

Izuku nodded which Kurogiri made a warp gate which Stain left, then Kurogiri said, "You are indeed inspiration, you will get a lot of support from him."

Izuku took off the mask to drink his vodka, "I need to meet this Gigantomachia."

Sensei asked, "**You think you are ready to meet him and the doctor?**"

Izuku chuckled as he put his mask on, "Of course I am."

Sensei chuckled, "**I will give you a chance…**"

Kurogiri made a warp gate which Izuku walked through it to find himself in a forest. Izuku looked around to then dodge a punch which he chuckled, "You are a strong one."

A big creature smiled, "Are you the one Sensei talked about?"

Izuku said, "I'm Viper and I'm here to demand and make you respect me, Gigantomachia."

Gigantomachia chuckled, "You sound like a leader but now you have to prove it."

Izuku smirked and made his hand to a loose fist which Gigantomachia was having trouble breathing. Izuku pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his flaming breath, "You trouble breathing."

Gigantomachia while trying to breath normally, "You are strong as well… Sensei was right."

Izuku then used OFA to punch his face into the ground then used the combination to throw him around the Gigantomachia said, "I surrender… I now see you worthy of Sensei's successor."

Izuku chuckled, "Take me to the Doctor."

Then Izuku was surrounded by black stuff and found himself in a cave which Izuku said, "That was disgusting, and you made me drop my cigarette."

A man with strange glasses, bald head, and stranger mustache said, "Sorry for that."

Izuku chuckled, "I got Gigantomachia to follow me which I assume you will follow as well."

The doctor said, "You got that right, your quirk sounds like it just controls fire, but you made it do so much more. Like you made one quirk into two separate quirks which I am surprised… Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku smirked, "I haven't used that last name in a long time, Doctor. I mean you were the doctor that announced to my parents that I got a quirk."

The doctor said, "You quirk came from a man who breath fire and a woman who had a weak telekinesis quirk. Somehow you found a way to produce fire from places other than your mouth and slow down blood flow to the heart and brain. Which like I said I want to learn how you did it."

Izuku chuckled, "Training, experiment, and time."

The doctor said, "But anyways, you have my full support."

Izuku smiled, "Good, now how many High Ends do we have here?"

The doctor said, "About 50."

Izuku said, "Good, I plan to use nomus to fight All Might and other top heroes which I must know our numbers."

The doctor said, "Interesting."

Izuku then got warped to the bar which he said, "That was easy."

Sensei chuckled, "**To be quite honest, I didn't expect you to throw Gigantomachia around like that.**"

Izuku said, "OFA and the telekinesis part of my quirk made it too easy."

Sensei said, "**I believe you are the successor I was looking for.**"

Izuku chuckled, "Like for your quirk…"

Izuku laughed a little bit which Sensei said, "**You are getting close to.**"

Izuku stopped and looked at the TV, "You serious."

Sensei chuckled, "**I have gotten too weak to handle every quirk that I have which I need to give them to someone. All for One takes a toll on me which the doctor has recorded it. I have been on a search for a successor which when I think about, who else to give it to then the current One for All user who is a secret villain.**"

Izuku chuckled, "You indeed have too much time to yourself."

Izuku then got up to go home which he sent his report to his bosses that AFO's quirk of All for One can be transferred which it was nice to let them know. If Izuku can get AFO's quirk that will be the end of his mission and they didn't need to use their resources to capture AFO, but they were interested in the doctor which Izuku left a tracker at the cave. Fokin said, "You keep showing that I made the greatest decision of my life and pride to our country."

Izuku smiled, "Thanks Dad… I heard from Papa Bear before the Alpha Group left, that we were about to go to war."

Fokin sighed, "We are going to reform the USSR from what I heard."

Izuku chuckled, "It sounds like a dream that will be hard to reach because of the Americans and Europeans."

Fokin said, "I'm killing the politicians that will get Japan involved in the upcoming war which I'm going to keep them neutral. With you as the leader of the league, you can keep the heroes and country occupied."

Izuku nodded, "Sounds like a plan… after the USSR reforms, we will be called the KGB."

Fokin smiled, "Bringing back the KGB ad we are KGB agents."

**The Next Day**

Izuku was at Momo's house to teach her some hand to hand combat which she has been getting better. Izuku said, "You have gotten faster… we take break."

Momo asked, "Would like to drink something?"

Izuku said, "Water would be appreciated."

They went to the kitchen to get some water which Izuku said, "Thank you… very fine water."

Momo asked, "What's it like in Russia?"

Izuku said, "We are cool in all seasons except winter, we have vast lands with beautiful scenes and creatures. We also have a beautiful history."

Momo said, "That's nice, I always wanted to travel the world and visit the people."

Izuku smiled, "Why don't you?"

Momo said, "Well, my parents maybe not here a lot but they don't make sure I'm still here and alright."

Izuku said, "One day you will get to travel the world, when you come to Russia… let me know and I can give you a tour."

Momo got close to him, "How do you I love you in Russia?"

Izuku grabbed her and kissed her with tongue and after a while, "Like that."

Momo was blushing which Izuku got close to her, "Do you want to continue training… in a seclude place?"

Momo nodded and he followed her to her bedroom which Izuku left a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle before closing and locking the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Izuku is a busy teen but he has been in worst; as a UA student, All Might's successor, acting leader of the League of Villains, and a Russian spy. Izuku was now on his laptop filling out his reports, Fokin came over to Izuku, "You doing alright?"

Izuku smiled, "Yeah… crazy things are happening."

Then Izuku got an update on his phone reading, 'Due to some minor maintenance issues, we are allowing UA to be closed for a week.'

Izuku smiled, "That makes it easier for now…"

Izuku looked at the time, "I should be heading over to the League, you need any distractions?"

Fokin smirked a bit, "I would like a bottle of vodka when you come back."

Izuku chuckled a bit then got in the warp portal in his villain outfit, he came through to see some of the recruits he has like Spinner, Dabi, Toga, Twice, Magne, Muscular, Moonfish, and others. Izuku said, "Dabi and Spinner, I need a word with you two."

Izuku in all honesty can trust these two as his advisors or just commanders to his men while he is the general. He brought the two into a private room, Dabi asked, "So, what do want to talk to us about?"

Izuku said, "You see, we have rival organizations that we will come across. The Shie Hassaikai, the Villain Factory, the Creature Rejection Clan…"

Spinner showed disgust to the clan organization which Izuku continued, "…and the strongest one, The Meta Liberation Army."

The two looked at his like he was crazy, Spinner said, "I thought the army was dead and gone."

Izuku chuckled, "No, they are alive and kicking with over 100,000 men."

Dabi smiled, "That is a lot of manpower, but can their men fight well."

Izuku turn to Dabi, "That is why we must strike first to see how big and bad the army truly is… as for Overhaul. I'm thinking we gain his respect and make him join us in that strike."

Spinner asked, "What about the Clan?"

Izuku turned to him, "Clean house."

Spinner smiled at the idea which Izuku said, "Grab as many mutant quirk users as you can Spinner. I will provide 3 nomus for you to use for your massacre on them."

Spinner bowed, "Thank you, Viper."

Spinner then walked out the door to begin planning, Dabi asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Izuku poured some vodka into two glasses, "I will take care of Overhaul… you will gain the respect and make a partnership with the Villain Factory. They are a key to our success in defeating the army, we defeat the army and everyone will come to us."

Dabi smirked, "I will get some men and I assume you will provide me nomus."

Izuku handed him a glass, "I will provide you one High End, it is stronger than 5 nomus combined."

Izuku removed the bottom part of his mask to drink his glass and Dabi drank his glass. When Dabi left, AFO laughed a bit, "**An all-out attack on the Meta Liberation Army… take out a future threat before it becomes a present threat. You are smart, but even with the nomus and partnerships, will that be enough?**"

Izuku chuckle, "It will be."

**A warehouse about three hours later**

Kai just arrived to talk to meet with the leader of this new league, then Izuku just arrived when Kai arrived. Kai raised an eyebrow, "Are you the leader?"

Izuku stared at him, "Yes, you have doubts?"

Kai said, "Usually a leader brings his men with him, you are not the leader."

Izuku raised his hand in the air with fire surrounded him, then Kai saw his men who follow him being levitated in the air and choking. Izuku used his quirk to light a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "Do you believe now?"

Kai shrugged, "You are strong I give you that, I guess I will believe you for now."

Izuku then put out the fire and let go of Kai's men, "Let's get down to business, I suggest a partnership for now, but we would like you to join our attack on a certain organization."

Kai glared, "The Villain Factory?"

Izuku laughed a little bit, "Sorry, you are thinking too small."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "I like where this is going."

Izuku said, "The Meta Liberation Army."

Kai and his men were in shock, Kai walked up to him, "You're lying, they are dead and long gone."

Izuku revealed pictures of their base and the number of members which Kai looked at him, "How did you get these?"

Izuku smirked, "Let's say I have connections."

Kai looked at the pictures, "Big base… a city when you look at it."

Izuku said, "This is a win-win for us… you thought you were a big fish in this small pond, but there are always bigger fish…"

Izuku was about to reach out his hand then stop, "You're not into the whole shaking hands thing, so I'm going to hope that you will agree to this partnership."

Izuku turned around to walk into Kurogiri's warp gate, a man pulled the trigger, but the bullet didn't come out and the gun exploded leaving the man in flames. Izuku chuckled, "You are going to have to try harder than that… if you want a war, I will give you a war. I will bring a Russian war and you will lose."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Just testing your quirk."

Izuku smiled, "Pyrokinesis, nothing special."

Izuku then got in the portal which Kai's secretary asked, "What should we do?"

Kai said, "We agree to the partnership and when the time is right… we will kill him."

**Next Morning**

Izuku was hanging out with Kanna at the mall which Izuku flirted with her multiple times, each time Kanna get red in embarrassment. They arrived at a clothing store, Izuku looked over to see a red dress, "You should try that on, it would make you look beautiful."

Kanna looked at him, "I'm not putting it on."

Izuku got closer to her, "Are you sure?"

Kanna then grabbed the dress, "I'm going to prove you wrong that this dress doesn't look good on me."

Izuku laughed, "I would like to see you try."

Kanna got in the dressing room to get on the dress, she looked at the mirror, "Why is he right?"

After a minute she came out which she shyly said, "Are you happy… baka?"

Izuku smiling, "Yes I am."

Izuku turned to an employee, "We are buying this dress."

Kanna glared at him, "You know how much this cost?!"

Izuku smiling at her, "I got it covered and it would be worth it."

After they got the dress, Izuku got a message from Yagi to meet up with him later today. Izuku turned to Kanna, "Sorry, something popped up… I will see you soon."

Kanna looked at him, "Okay…"

Izuku kissed her cheek, "Love you."

Kanna was red which Izuku went off to meet Yagi in UA.

**UA**

Izuku arrived at the school which Izuku came in, "All Might?"

Yagi, Nezu, and a police detective were sitting in the room, Yagi said, "Izuku, I'm glad you have arrived."

Izuku sat down, "What happen?"

Nezu said, "We heard about the leader of the League of Villains, we want to discuss it with you."

Izuku nodded which the detective introducing himself, "I'm Detective Naomasa, I would like to ask you some questions."

Izuku knew this man, the human lie detector which Izuku knew the weakness of the quirk. Izuku smiled, "Sure, ask away."

Naomasa asked, "Where were you yesterday around 5?"

Izuku relaxing, "My apartment with my father."

Naomasa felt that it was the truth, but he continued, "Do you know a Viper by chance?"

Izuku shrugged, "Only legends."

Naomasa raised an eyebrow, "Legends?"

Izuku said, "In my country, there are legends of men who go around killing those who betrayed our country and work in the underworld. Viper is one of them, he is said to have a powerful telekinesis quirk that also him to crush people's brains and hearts."

Naomasa felt that as a truth which he said, "Thank you for the answers, it seems you get the picture that Viper might not be a legend."

Izuku widen his eyes, "He is real?"

Naomasa pulled a picture of Viper in his villain outfit which Izuku jumped back, "That's the one."

Yagi asked, "Are you okay?"

Izuku said, "Yes… in Russia, when you see him, usually it shortens your life is shorten to three days."

Nezu raised an eyebrow, "So, he is dangerous in your country. Why is he here?"

Izuku shrugged, "No idea, maybe looking for a traitor or going into the underworld for something."

Nezu chuckled a bit, "Thank you, now we have information on Viper, we will release a sleeper agent to catch him."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Sleeper agent?"

Then the purple ball hair kid from Izuku's class entered, "Can I ask why I'm here?"

Nezu said, "Alpha November December Romeo Epsilon Whiskey."

The boy then straighten himself in a military like fashion then saluted, "Agent Purple reporting for duty."

Izuku thought to himself, 'Objective: Kill the Sleeper.'

Nezu gave Mineta, or Purple, the pictures of Viper, "Find him and capture him."

Mineta saluted then left the room then Izuku left to go home but he saw a blonde hair teen looking girl with horns. The girl saw him which she said in Russian, "Hello Agent Green or should I call you Izuku?"

Izuku smirked and spoke in English, "Hello Agent Gold or should I call you Pony?"

Pony got close to him as they walk the halls together speaking in French quietly (Both are speaking French), "I haven't seen you since Iran."

Izuku said, "I've been busy."

Pony then asked, "So, what is Russian Intelligences doing in Japan?"

Izuku looked at her, "I could ask the same thing about the CIA and aren't you a little old to be a 16-year-old in UA?"

Pony elbowed him, "I'm only 18, I'm not that old."

Izuku whispered to her, "UA has an active sleeper agent."

Pony whispered back, "Thanks for the heads up, what's your plan?"

Izuku pulled out a cigarette, "Kill him."

Pony laughed a bit, "You Russians are brutal as always. Just get rid of the agent in sleeper agent. We will capture him, and I have the stuff to… solve the problem."

Izuku smirked, "I was wondering where the American from Iran was at."

The two then walked in opposite directions which Izuku pulled out hi phone to call his dad about the sleeper agent and that the CIA was at UA as well. Fokin chuckled, "I will see why the CIA is at UA, but for now worry about the sleeper."

Izuku hung up the phone then in Russian, "Let the games begin."


End file.
